2012-08-18 - Cyber Space Travelers
Infomation flies by him as he walks down what would look like a hall in cyber space. The walls glow a blue that lights the way. Tron enjoys his time in cyberspace here he feels like a king he can do anything and no one can stop him after all who else can enter then internet like he does. He stops in the hall and moves his hands up almost as if on a key board. he types in the air and a window opens up and then another and another. he reaches up and sorts the windows in a semi circle around him. The windows have no images just streaming zeros and ones. Tron reads the code as if he reading a book. His worms are doing well and the info he getting is very importing at the moment. And Tron is a king in cyberspace. He has preadors that may want to take him down, mindless corruptors and killers...but Tron is not wholly defenseless. This is a world that Tron feels supreme at for a reason. There has never been a reason not to. Then again, that isn't likely to change, as no two individuals are the exact same. As Tron reviews his information, there is a message flying across the network...one aimed straight for your personal E-Mail. It has a message, a link and a strange string of code that wouldn't make much sense to anyone. Still, with the way you 'read data', you can see it is an access code to a secured server. It's a dangerous move to accept of course, but the E-Mail is from the official Avengers Academy server. Tron opens the email even before it is in his inbox more then a blink of an eye in the real world. he reads and frowns some. It is risky a door that allow him in but maybe not out. thought such a thing can also be a risk wroth taken. As he always does when going into a new server he collects a worm and follows the link to the server using the code to get in. He now stands in the Avengers Academy server. His eyes watch the data as it pass by. He tempted to release the worm and run let him access the data from safty but he hold back this server is high tech and it might be discover before it does any good. If it tracked back to him he will never get into the team. And who knows where that worm has been! In either case, it is a highly secured site. It is meant to keep people and things out. If the worm was introduced, have to be through the access key unless you began altering code to create a hole. The server does not appear connected to anything else really other than the fact it has 'internet access'. But nothing happens unless you use the access key. Tron sits down on the ground indian style and uses the access key. He waits to see what happens. His cockyness his showing as he sure he can handle anything that happens even virus. He always overestimate his own abilties. His eyes shift back and forth and his ears are open for any "sound". And that's the fun part though! Stark can't mock it badly, cause he's cocky as hell to! And that was before the super powers! As the access key is entered, the system seems to be /scanning/ for you. It's eerie as hell perhaps, but that's what it does. And then you can see the 'retrieval code' reaching out for you to grab you and pull you into the server. It really is literally a retrieval or guiding program that goes to lead you. It isn't protected against tampering, and it isn't trying to harm you in the least, but let's say, it isn't mommy dearest. As long as you go with the program, it will dump you into a strange room that may remind you of the VR systems in some old movies or even in mangas. A form starts to build up before you after it drops you off...it's a code sequence to represent a human form. The human form is male, and looks like...this may be head tilt worthy...Captain Kirk! "Beam me up Scotty!" The first thing out of the Captain's mouth. Go figure. "Tron I persume?" The Captain's hands are clasped behind his lower back. There is more than just the avatar. It's acting as a mask to additional, hidden code strings. No...not just code strings...the complexity of it is likely something you have never seen before unless you had a mirror in cyberland! It may take a little bit to shift through the reading, but sooner or later, you will figure it out...this isn't just a 'hacker', it's someone with an online pysche presence similar, but yet different from your own. Tron is anything but happy as the program grabs at him but a quick read shows no danger and he goes with it. On the other side he looks around at the room, "okay someone a good programmer" Then then captain shows up and her smirks, "okay this is new" After the catch phase he speaks, "you know he never said that in the show." He then nods at the captain, "that I am captain" He starts to slowly circle the man, "I never seen anything like this before so complex. I bet there game companies would love to....." He then notice that it not just a program but a person and he steps back and frowns, "I...." He laughs a nervest laughs, "I thought I was the only cyber space traveler. Is this a power or thought tech?" His eyes are reading the code as he speaks learning and understanding it only a matter of time before he can crack the code and see who really here. "You are quick," Captain Kirk says as he watches you. And that's when layers of defenses are being added even as the man speaks. "Let us keep this polite though. We all require a certain amount of privacy. Thus why I asked you to come to me, and I did not go to you," he states. "Now, we may not be identical by far, but we do have similarities, thus your application to the Avengers Academy interested me. Just as you stated, I have also never met another cyber space traveler before. Needless to say, the ability to handle cyberspace is an important part to modern superheroing. It is also one of the most dangerous parts, as information can kill you in this community as much as the lack of it can." "Now to the point, beyond the fact I wished to meet you. Can you play a part in a team Tron? And if so, why bother? As I know more than perhaps anyone what type of damage, riches, and information you can obtain through cyberspace, why use these abilities for a job that will never make you rich?" Tron smiles as more layers are added, "that's a good question. I could become a rich man and build a company that rivals Stark Enterpise, Hammer Industres, or Lex Corp. I sure I can make tech that can match if not beat what they come up with. I also can go the other way go underground and sell new types of WMB and weapons to warlords and villians. Both would make me rich and powerful but one I have to stress that someone going come out with a product better then my own while paying people to work and heal care and so on and so on. The other I will have to always look over my shoulder and worry about Sheild and hero crashing in. Nope none will do for me. Being a hero helping people team mates and other people is a good way to use my power. Besides I get to match minds with the likes of you. It gives me a thrill to think of being part of a hero team doing good me in cyber space under minding the evil gaint robot or dooms day device and my team mate using tech I made to take down the master mind." "Well, that is what dreams are." But then a pause. "Hammer Industries? Really? Get some taste! Say Wayne Enterprises instead of Hammer Industries." Hahaha, Tron just got lectured over mentioning Hammer Industries with any form of respect. Apparently, this guy isn't a fan of Hammer Industries. But Captain Kirk nods. "Practical." It is stressful, his job. And the other? That just sounds like full of suck. "It gives you the sense of productively, with the thrill of danger, and the potential reward of getting laid by a really hot heroine." That is so Captain Kirk, isn't it? "It also risks life and limb. Honestly though," and Captain Kirk stares at you intensely. "If you are a scaredy cat, there is no greater thrill of life than doing something /right/. Course...you fuck up, it's all on the news, and it really sucks you know. It's not all daisies and sunshine kid." Tron folds his arms and smiles, "well there is a green skin woman on the Avengers," he snorts at the whole hammer thing, "I could name a dozen or more companies what high level of tech I just pulled three out of my ass." He then shrugs, "I'm no scary cat already done the solo thing but never got anyone big just some muggers and shop lifters. I ready for the big time. I have the skills, the brains, and the tech to be a big time hero. I sure there might be some minor mess up but I not sloppy at my work put me on a team and thier tech and thier success with raise 10 folds." Captain Kirk nods at that. "Alright." And then you see him activate a program, and it records all the data starting when you first arrive, but...it's deleting out sections. Sections revealing the person's own cyber abilities. It is effortless editing. "Test number one Tron. Secret keeping," as if he knows you suspect what he is doing...and if not, well, he just sounds a little crazy. "I'll report the recording of the conversation to others in the Avengers Academy program." Captain Kirk looks at you intensely then, well, the code says so! "My first piece of advice is, don't keep secrets that will hurt your team mates, but sometimes you have to keep certain information from them. The techs act as an information filter to the rest of the team, and techs often need to process a lot of data at once. The key though, is not only to avoid overloading your team mates, but also not distracting them from what is important. And then there are those situations, where you just can't tell anyone. Other people's personal secrets when they aren't a threat are one of those situations, where you just can't tell anyone." One more brief pause, "Perhaps one day, I won't need to hide it. Be safe Tron." Then another string of code is activated, and it's an exit code. Just as you are being shown the door, Captain Kirk is disappearing and exiting the system through...a wireless access point if Tron managed to catch it.